Banana Lollipops
by Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: A challenge set to me by Lady Timelord. Rose pinches the Doctors lollipop and their relationship intensifies as he gets it back. M RATING


The Doctor has some banana flavoured lollipops and he's sat sucking one, but Rose takes it from his mouth and has it for herself, and then something fluffy/smutty happened as he tried to get it back.

A challenge from Lady Timelord, Thank you. This is also my first time writing this sort of thing so I'm pretty nervous about it.

I also dedicate this to Bubblez-rocks-your-socks as it was her birthday the other day and I love her to pieces. Hope you like it :D

M RATING

* * *

The Doctor sat in the library, reading a book on the History of Tribo-physical wavelengths, or at least that's what it would seem like if anyone walked in and watched him, for he was actually reading 'A Walk to Remember' by Nicholas Sparks and he was nearing the extremely sad end. The book was rather cleverly concealed (or so he thought) behind the history book, so the cover of said book was on top, hiding the book he was actually reading. A small white stick protruded from his mouth as he read and he sucked on the banana flavoured head, really enjoying the taste and feel of it as it rolled around his mouth. He heard the door open and close as Rose walked in but he didn't look up, too engrossed in what he was reading and trying his hardest not to cry. He vaguely heard her settle in the chair opposite him and could feel her eyes watching every move he made. He rolled the lollipop around his mouth again so that it clicked against his teeth, making absolutely sure she knew that he had a lolly, for he knew how much she loved them. Sure enough, a few minutes later...

"Where did you get that?" He looked up at her in fake surprise.

"Hmm?"

"That lolly, where did you get it?" He looked back down at his book and continued to read.

"Oh I don't know, found it somewhere" He chuckled inwardly at himself for tormenting her but the amusement was soon gone as he continued to read his cleverly concealed book. His mouth went slack and his eyes watered up as the character called Jamie died from leukaemia. He blinked the tears back down, determined not to let a book make him cry in front of Rose. But the author was really good at using the right words to grasp at your heart strings and tug them severely. Rose's voice suddenly cut through the silence.

"What you reading?" He looked up at her, hoping to Rassilon that she couldn't see the unshed tears in his eyes in the dim light of the lamp next to him.

"Its...err..." he cut off, surprised at how choked his voice sounded. He coughed and started again.

"It's the Complete History of Tribo-physical wavelengths." Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"And that makes you cry?" She asked. He really was surprised this time.

"What?" His voice rising higher in pitch as he spoke.

"You don't fool me, you're crying" He tried his best to look insulted, but inside he was marvelling at how she had seen right through him.

"Me? I'm a Timelord Rose, I don't cry because of a book" Again, she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, right"

She stood up and walked over to him, and it was then that he noticed how short her pyjamas were. The top was just a strappy tank top that showed off most of her flat stomach. The shorts stopped mid-thigh, showing nearly all of her leg and making the Doctor wonder if the heating had suddenly broken and the temperature had sky-rocketed. She reached down and the Doctor tried his hardest to concentrate on her hand instead of the cleavage that had suddenly been shown. She swiftly plucked the book(s) from his hands and 'A Walk to Remember' fell down to the floor. She smirked and let out a triumphant little laugh, bending down to pick it up. The Doctor suddenly found himself wishing that the chair would grow a mouth and eat him, quickly. She stood back up straight and read the cover.

"A Walk to Remember, by Nicholas Sparks" She looked over at him, smirking. The look on his face was priceless, his mouth was slack and his eyebrows were raised in surprise and embarrassment, his face flushed a light pink colour that Rose found looked totally gorgeous and she suddenly found herself trying hard to resist the temptation to jump on him and snog him senseless. She also noticed that his lollipop was almost dropping out of his mouth so she reached forward slowly and took hold of the stick, lifting it out of his mouth and standing up straight again quickly. She placed the lolly in her own mouth and sucked on it, hard.

"Ooooh banana" She exclaimed, still smirking at him. He still seemed to be too embarrassed about being found almost crying, that at first he didn't register that she had taken his lolly, and Rose had to fight down a laugh at the look on his face as it suddenly dawned on him.

"Awwwww" She mocked him and patted him on the top of his head, then turned and headed back out of the door just as he whined

"Heeyyyy!" She laughed out loud and broke into a run as she heard him get out of his chair to follow her. That was when she realised that her bedroom was quite far away and that he would definitely catch her up before she got there. Sure enough, as she turned another corner she felt a hand tightly grip her shoulder and she felt herself being turned and quickly but gently pushed up against the wall. She looked up into his face, the lollipop sticking absurdly out of her mouth at a funny angle, and felt herself blushing slightly at the intensity of his gaze. She found she couldn't escape as his hands were on the wall either side of her. His eyes travelled slowly from hers down to the lolly in her mouth and back again before he said in a mock dangerous voice

"I think that's mine" Rose found that her pulse had quickened considerably, she raised an eyebrow at him teasingly.

"Come and get it then" She replied before she could stop herself and blushed furiously as she realised what she'd said. She inwardly cursed herself for saying it in case it had scared him off but instead, it seemed to encourage him because he smirked slightly, brought his hand up to the small white stick, took hold of it and slowly pulled it out of her mouth, looking deep into her eyes the whole time. Rose shivered involuntarily as his eyes seemed to darken. He placed it back into his mouth and sucked it for a moment then pulled it back out of his mouth with a slight 'pop', his eyes never leaving hers the whole time. He chucked it over his shoulder, earning himself an angry beep from the TARDIS, which he chose to ignore, he would apologize later. He brought his hand up to Rose's face and cupped her cheek, then bent his head without warning and gently kissed her. He heard her gasp and pulled away immediately, but kept his head quite close.

"Sorry, I...er...I..." He cleared his throat awkwardly "...couldn't resist" he finished sheepishly. Rose recovered quickly.

"No, it's OK...really... I don't mind" She told him quietly, blushing again and feeling light-headed. He seemed to take this as confirmation because he lowered his lips to hers again, slower this time, and kissed her once more, except that this time she was ready for it and kissed him back. It was tender, slow and passionate as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and deepened the kiss, making her moan slightly and clutch the lapels of his jacket. He tasted of tea and banana's she thought to herself, an excellent combination. His other hand moved from the wall to the small of her back, slipping underneath her pyjama top and stroking the skin there in small circles as one of her hands went round to the back of his head and pulled him even closer. He heard himself emit a low groan as she played with the hair at the back of his neck and he pushed her harder against the wall. She pushed his suit jacket off as the kiss got more and more vigorous, lifted his shirt out from his trousers, slipped her hands inside so she could feel the skin on his back and ran her fingers slowly up his spine. He shivered involuntarily and pulled slowly away from the kiss, the voices in his head deciding that the corridor wasn't exactly the best place when there was a nice soft bed waiting in his bedroom, he gave her one more lingering kiss and rested his forehead against hers. She looked into his eyes, her cheeks flushed and whispered.

"Wow" He smirked at her and jerked his head slightly to the left.

"Bedroom?" he whispered to her suggestively, his eyes dark with desire and she smiled at him in confirmation. He stood back from her a little, his arm still around her back and led her backwards towards his bedroom. She however had other ideas and she reached up and pulled his head back down for another kiss. There was much bumping and banging into walls as they clumsily made their way to his room, his suit jacket getting pushed off and some shirt buttons coming undone in the process. He fleetingly wondered if the TARDIS would be kind and make sure his bedroom was closer so they wouldn't have to go as far and sure enough, his back finally found a familiar feeling door and he groped behind him for the handle. They tumbled into the room and the door shut automatically behind them as they made their way over to the bed. They fell gently down on the bed together with him lying over her, their lips still locked together. Rose finally managed to undo the rest of his buttons and she pushed his shirt off so it fell to the floor, (his tie had been discarded in a corridor somewhere) revealing a nicely toned chest with a light dusting of hair. He moved his attention to her neck as he nipped and sucked on the sensitive skin he found there, making her moan with pleasure as she dropped her hands to the waistband of his trousers fumbled with the buttons

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, they were both spent as the Doctor collapsed next to Rose panting. Exhausted, Rose snuggled into his side and he put his arm around her shoulders protectively. She smiled to herself and said

"That was..." she struggled for a word to describe her recent experience

"Fantastic?" he offered and she grinned up at him

"Well I will admit it's been a while since I...erm"

"Danced?"

"Yes" he said looking down at her fondly. She looked into his eyes, which were sparkling with love and adoration.

"Well I wouldn't have guessed it" she told him honestly and he grinned his brightest grin at her, his male pride shining through as he squeezed his arm around her shoulders in a sort of wonky hug. He suddenly turned serious as he contemplated what they had just done.

"Rose, does this...I mean...are you OK with this?" he asked her quietly, insides squirming fearfully in case she suddenly rejected him, but instead she smiled up at him encouragingly.

"Yeah, of course I am...I feel brilliant" He grinned with relief and pressed a kiss to her forehead. It was her turn to get worried as she asked him a question that had been bugging her since they had finished.

"This won't change anything between us will it? He looked at her intensely for a moment then told her, quite honestly,

"No, it shouldn't change much, come on...get some sleep and in the morning I'll make you breakfast in bed, you deserve a treat" He kissed her tenderly before she laid her head on his chest and by the way her breathing evened out pretty fast, he guessed she had fallen asleep quickly and it wasn't long until he too, fell asleep, holding the love of his life in his arms and feeling totally at peace with the universe. But not before he had whispered a quick apology to the TARDIS

* * *

Sorry I didn't go into much detail, but as I said, this is my first time writing this sort of thing and I have a real lack of confidence when it comes to trying new things so I hope you like it and maybe next time I'll go into more detail so please review. Please don't hit me if it's really bad -is scared-

Thanks for the challenge Lady Timelord :D


End file.
